The Girl Who Lived
by chevrolet66
Summary: Lady Hermione Granger is the girl who lived...she just doesn't know it yet. -Lord Voldemort had approached my crib. He reached out to finally remove the last Granger. To finish off the last link to the Granger family.- A/U Story
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They say I was only one year old when it happened. It was the night of October 31st.

Lord Voldemort had walked up the pathway to my parents' house in Hogwarts village. His weapon was clutched tightly in his hand. Shadows surrounded him as he reached the door to my home.

He met with my father first. It is said that Lord Granger put up quite the fight but in the end Lord Voldemort had run his sword through him. Ending my father's life.

My father had called a warning out to my mother, Lady Granger, when he had seen the doorknob turning. She had hovered between going down the stairs to help him or going up to protect me. In the end she had chosen to go to her only daughter.

Leaving my father's lifeless body Lord Voldemort had gone up the stairs calling out to my mother. He laughed viciously as she pleaded for my life. She begged and pleaded as she stood trembling in front my crib. Tears fell from her eyes. She felt the death of her beloved husband as if it were her own. But Lord Voldemort had plunged the sword into her and watched as the blood rushed from her body. My mother's lifeless eyes staring up. Lord Voldemort had approached my crib. He reached out to finally remove the last Granger. To finish off the last link to the Granger family.

I, just a baby, had watched him curiously. Why wasn't mommy standing up? I didn't like all the red around her. I didn't want to play this game anymore. I began to shriek miserably. Lord Voldemort had lifted his sword and then it had happened. The sword had slipped from his grasp. He tried to lift it but did not have the strength. A noise sounded from downstairs and he looked around panicking. He tried one last time but only managed to scrape my forehead.

The lightning shaped scar would be marked there for the rest of my life. Lord Voldemort had escaped that night. A mere shell of the man he used to be. He was too ashamed to return to his followers. How could he return without fulfilling his mission? He had been ousted by a mere child. A babe. He had been weakened. He vowed one day to return and finish off his mission. To return and kill the last remaining Granger.

...

A/N

This will be an AU story based off of Harry Potter. Similar plot line and concepts but nothing magical. It's a historical romance/drama and will be rated m for violence, language and more.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- everything belongs to the one and only amazing JK Rowling

Chapter 2

Sir Hagrid walked into the Granger's estate. It was quiet. The type of stillness that sends chills down your arms. He walked through the front hall and looked into the sitting room. He gasped and rushed over to the body lying bleeding on the floor. An inhumane scream of pain tore from his throat. Lord Granger was dead. He called out for Lady Granger even though he felt certain that she had met a similar fate. He pounded up the stairs and gazed wildly from side to side as he called out for Lady Granger. Sir Hagrid removed the dagger from his waist line and held it out in front of his body, cursing himself for not carrying around a stronger weapon.

He heard a baby whimpering and a burst of hope filled his heart. He made his way to the nursery. His body shook as he saw the wife of Lord Granger, lying dead upon the cold floor.

"Mama, mama!" the baby begged pitifully.

Sir Hagrid walked over to the crib and removed the baby. He held her close trying to soothe her. Unable to stand the stench of death any longer he exited the house. Hiding the baby under his large arms he hurried over the Dumbledore Residence. He approached the large brass doors and knocked hard. The butler opened the door and was startled when the man shoved past him calling out for his master. Lord Albus Dumbledore came running out of his office. The tears, the broken man standing in front of him, the baby crying, it all hit him in one painful sweep of truth.

"He is dead?" he asked voice hard.

"y..Yes…they are b…both" the large man sobbed.

Lord Albus Dumbledore reached out a soothing hand.

"They didn't deserve this," he whispered sadly.

"Do you think he is gone?"

"For good...no, I think he will be back" answered Lord Dumbledore.

"What about the p…plan…how did he get the Grangers?" wailed Sir Hagrid loudly.

Lady Minerva Dumbledore rushed down the steps buttoning up her robe over her nightgown.

Her hand covered her mouth as she took in the scene.

"Not the Grangers…please no" she whimpered.

Her husband walked over to her and held her close. The three of them stood this way for several minutes. Each alone in their separate pain and yet together. Mourning a family.

"We shall send her to the Kings cross orphanage" he announced suddenly.

Lady Minerva Dumbledore looked up a disbelieving look on her face.

"What? No we can't! The child will be killed before she has a chance at life!"

"Lord Dumbledore ….she…she is so young…she needs a fa…family that will love her," stuttered Sir Hagrid.

"NO," the Lord of the house shouted now, a mixture of anger and pain, "she will be safest away from this all. Already people all over the country are hearing the news. Raising glasses to the girl who lived. The girl who survived Lord Voldemort. She must go"

And so Sir Hagrid left the baby girl in a basket outside of the Kings Cross Orphanage. And in the morning, when Madam Petunia Dursley opened the door to fetch the milk, a startled shriek left her mouth. Another baby to take care of. Oh how she hated each and every brat.

And so began the life of Lady Hermione Granger as nothing but another child in the orphanage. A slave to the owners. Hard labor, hatred, and neglect were to be the way she was raised. And she had no way of knowing that across the country, people all over, Ladies and Lords, common folk, everyone, was raising their glasses to the girl who lived, Lady Hermione Granger.

...

I have this planned to be a longish fiction. I have already written out an outline for the entire story. Leave a comment, so I know if I should continue!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!- thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: obviously Jk Rowling yada yada

 **Warning** - **ABUSE-** which I definitely condemn in the strongest way possible.

on that note xoxo...Read and Review (:

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione was scrubbing the kitchen floors, when she was summoned to the Dursley's office. She quickly jumped up and headed up the stairs to the Dursley's floor. The Dursley's lived on the top floor of the orphanage. The contrast between the two floors was unbelievable. While the orphans lived in filth and poverty the Dursley's had riches and servants to care for their place.

Hermione hurried to the office and raised her hand to knock on the golden door. Before she even had a chance, the door was pushed open and she was yanked inside. Vernon Dursley hand dug into her arm painfully and she swallowed a sound of pain. She knew from experience that the less reaction she gave the better off she was.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG GIRL!" he yelled, a vein in his forehead twitching dangerously.

"I'm sorry," she whispered looking down at the floor.

He slapped her across the face.

"Look at me when you speak"

Hermione looked up as her cheek throbbed painfully. She resisted the urge to touch her face.

He watched her standing quivering in front of him. A few minutes passed.

"Do you know why you are here girl?" Vernon asked her.

"I…I don't know," she answered softly.

Without warning she was shoved harshly to the cold floor.

She felt her sides split with pain. Her vision clouded as Vernon kicked her in the stomach.

"Please," she begged as pain washed over her.

He kicked her face and she felt her mouth fill with blood.

"SIR",he yelled, "DON'T EVER ANSWER ME WITHOUT SAYING SIR"

"Yes..yes sir," she whimpered.

He stared down at her where she lay whimpering pathetically.

"Lick my shoes clean," he whispered suddenly.

Hermione swallowed nervously. She wiped her mouth onto her sleeve removing the blood. She bent down by his shoes, and as he sneered down at her, she began to lick his shoes. She forced her mind to become blank. To remove herself from herself.

A few minutes later, she left the room, humiliated.

When she was safely away from Vernon she spat out the taste of his shoes and blood.

She rushed to her room.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione turned to see her one of the other girls, Ginny, staring at her in shock.

"Was it the vermin?" she snarled.

Hermione nodded miserably.

Ginny came closer to Hermione, disgust on her face. Hermione knew that disgust was solely aimed at Vernon Dursley. The older girl helped Hermione get cleaned up. Then the two of them went back to work. As if nothing had ever happened. It's what they always did.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling…scandalous no?

 **Authors Note:**

I get such a thrill from adding in all the Harry Potter references...so much fun...see if you can spot them all(:

Feedback is appreciated!

xoxo

 **Chapter 3**

Hermione awoke from the sounds of Madam Petunia Dursley screeching. Regular morning occurrence. She stretched and rolled out of bed. The screeching got louder, and she quickly shoved on her clothing. The dress was spotted and old. It was grey in color and smelled horrid. Like someone had washed it in a nasty grey dye. Where it came from, Hermione had no idea. There was a tear around the middle, and she tried to pin the seams together.

She headed toward the main room, and sat down to receive her work for the day. Madam handed the girls papers. Long lists.

"You will work all day. You will have no breaks. If at the end of the day I am satisfied, then, and only then will you receive your dinner," she sneered at the girls nastily.

As soon as Madam Petunia left the room the girls relaxed. Hermione breathed deeply, and rolled her shoulders back. The girls ate their measly portions of breakfast in a hurry, half a slice of grapefruit, and went off to work.

Hermione was bending over the floor in the hallway scrubbing, when she heard footsteps approaching. She wiped a sweaty strand of hair out of her face, and raised her eyes. She froze and her whole body tightened as Dudley Dursley approached.

He smirked as he came closer. She tried to look back down and continue working in the hopes that he would move on and ignore her. No such luck.

"Get up, bitch", he said kicking her bottom.

Hermione stood up slowly narrowing her eyes at Dudley.

"What" she spat.

He reached out his hand to touch her cheek.

"Oh my little bitch, you know you love these moments"

Hermione cringed.

Then in one quick move Dudley reached down and tore the pin from her dress. Hermione gasped as her stomach became exposed.

Dudley sneered at her and grabbed her arms twisting them behind her body. He put his hand on her exposed skin and she felt it creep upwards. She tried to twist out of his hold but he was too strong.

"Let go of me", she warned.

She saw the desire in his eyes and felt sick to her stomach.

She lifted her leg and stamped down on his foot. Hard. He yelped and backed away. Knowing this was her only chance, Hermione fled. She heard Dudley cursing from behind her. She felt fear coursing through her body. She quickly jumped into a closet, and breathed a sigh of relief as he passed. She knew there was no point in returning to the hallway since Dudley would be expecting her to go back. Instead she headed outside to the alleyway. She leaned against the brick wall and closed her eyes. Hermione lifted her shaking hands and tried to tie the middle of her dress into a knot. Her hands were shaking too hard. Tears of frustration filled her eyes.

If only she could get away from this place. But Hermione knew this was her destiny. She was a nobody. Nothing. And she was destined to live this life forever. It wasn't like she had any family. She was part of the common folk. The ones nobody cared about.

Whenever Hermione had asked the Dursleys about her family they had become extremely angry. Enough times and they had finally begun to answer her. It was believed that her good for nothing parents, this was the way Sir Vernon referred to them, had been killed in a crash. A collision of coach's. They had died on impact. It was what they deserved, Madam Petunia Dursley would add, probably drunk. They did nothing with their lives. They were freaks.

Hermione hadn't asked again. She had waited. She had peered through windows while she was supposed to be working. She had imagined the day that her family would show up at the door of the orphanage to bring her home. The years passed. The situation never changed. Same beatings, same yelling, same derisive attitude. And any hopes of a family coming to get her, a family that was the complete opposite of what the Dursley's described, had been dashed.

After a couple of hours, hiding out in the alley way, Hermione stood up and began to make her way back into the orpahange. It was dark now. Hermione knew she would be in trouble since she hadn't completed her days work. Her stomach growled with hunger but she dared not enter the kitchen for food. She hoped to make it upstairs to her bedroom without bumping into any of the Dursleys.

Hermione sneaked through the quiet building. She gasped as a shadow filled the hallway and then realizing it was her own she breathed a sigh of relief. Ten more steps and she would be by the bannister. 3 more steps.

"Where do you think you are going", said a voice that Hermione knew well.

Hermione slowly turned around.

Madam Petunia Dursley was standing by the steps. She was smiling sweetly, but Hermione knew that it was all a show.

"Oh dear, it seems you have forgotten to get your work done"

Hermione swallowed with fear.

Madam Petunia Dursley took slow steps until she was directly in front of Hermione's trembling body.

"We all know the punishment for that, don't we?"

Madam Petunia Dursley grabbed onto Hermione's arm and dragged her down to the basement. Hermione struggled against her hold. She begged, she pleaded, and she yelled, all the while knowing that nothing would help her.

She was pushed inside the cupboard underneath the steps. It was dark. Something was on her foot and she felt her skin crawl. Spiders. Hermione cringed. Her whole body tensed. She hated the dark. And she hated this feeling. Being locked up in such a small space. Hermione couldn't breathe. The walls were coming in on her.

She heard someone yelling hysterically, and with a start she realized that she was hearing herself.

Hermione banged on the door. She slammed her hands against the wooden and splintered door. She felt the skin on her hands tearing. She banged harder. Her voice grew hoarser with each scream.

Please please somebody come help, she thought desperately. But there was no one and Hermione knew this.

Suddenly the door swung open.

Hermione squinted into the thin stream of light coming from the first floor.

Standing in front of her was Sir Vernon Dursley.

Hermione backed away swiftly as his hand came up to slap her.

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH!" he yelled into her face.

Hermione sat down on the thin mattress cowering from the angry man.

She felt relieved as he left just as he suddenly as he had appeared.

Hermione closed her eyes tight and tried to breathe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was Dudley's birthday. Hermione's lips curled with distaste. She didn't want this thought swimming in her mind. She didn't want to be thinking of that evil bastard.

Hermione spat onto the ground.

It was Dudley's birthday and the entire orphanage knew. He had made sure of that. Going around and asking girls what they were giving… er getting him for his birthday. No one was safe around him. If it were possible he seemed to be getting even more arrogant and cocky around the girls.

Hermione walked away from the living area and surveyed the room to make sure it was clean enough for the standards of Madam Petunia. Which basically meant sparkling. Like never touched. Impossible standards.

Hermione turned sharply as she heard a commotion from down the hall. She quickly fixed her uniform and rushed forward. Entering the front hall she immediately noticed many girls pressed against the front windows of the building. They appeared excited about something or someone. Hermione couldn't be sure as she couldn't see anything. She lifted herself up on her tiptoes and attempted to catch a view. One of the girls shifted ever so slightly and Hermione was able to make out a grand coach parked in front of the building. Its sides were designed beautifully.

The girl shifted back into place and Hermione's view was cut off. She noticed Ginny standing and talking animatedly in the corner with another one of the girls. She walked over and tapped her on the shoulder. She was surprised when Ginny turned around with a wide smile on her lips.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"It's Lord and lady Zabini!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione continued to look confused until Ginny added, "they own the orphanage. They are the ones who hired the Dursley's. They don't come often but you must have seen then. Haven't they ever come when you were here?"

Hermione recognized their names immediately. She recalled a time when she had been sick when they had arrived. She had lain in bed all day vomiting every few hours. The girls had come back into the room at night speaking of candies and walks in the garden. The next time they had come she had also been young but this time she had not been sick. She had definitely enjoyed their visit. The Dursley's had put on a show of kindness towards the orphans. Unfortunately Lady Zabini wasn't quite too bright and hadn't caught on the many lies. But at least she had had a wonderful today. A normal day. The type she supposed normal kids everywhere were able to have.

But she was confused. Why were they here now? Had something happened or were they just visiting? The last time they had come had been years ago.

Hermione nodded a small smile playing on her lips.

A loud knock was sounded on the front doors and the girls froze in their spots. The rule was clear. They were never to open the door. Madam Petunia would not want visitors to see what kind of vermin lived inside the walls of the orphanage. They had been told this so many times. It had been drilled into their minds. They were an embarrassment. Worthless.

The knocks became more urgent and the girls looked toward one another wondering what the exactly protocol was for this situation.

Suddenly, thankfully, or perhaps not so thankfully, Madam Petunia came down the steps. She looked around at the girls with a nasty frown.

"Brats, fix your damn clothes, and for heaven's sakes, clean up whatever you can from your disgusting bodies" she snarled in a harsh whisper.

The girls scattered. Hurrying to their rooms to wash off. To prepare. To pretend.

As Hermione left the hall she heard Madam Petunia greeting the couple in the sweetest voice. Hermione shook her head at the hypocrisy of it all. She went up the old staircase to the dormitory. She entered the room, which was basically filled with beds. There were two rooms set aside for washing. Hermione waited patiently for her turn. When she entered the washing room she was as usual not afforded a moment of privacy. How could they with so many girls and only two available rooms. She went to the corner and did her business. She supposed she should be used to urinating in front of other people, but to be honest it was something she feared she would never get used to. She leaned down as inconspicuously as possible to cover her ears. If she didn't hear anything then maybe it was happening.

When she was done another girl shoved forward and took her place. This girl had no shame as she removed her undergarments and squatted. Hermione turned around quickly and walked over to the water basin. She splashed some clean water over her face and did her best to wipe the dirt and grime from her hands and face.

The girls sat around until they were all summoned for lunch. They all took turns greeting the Zabini's. The table was covered with a beautiful tablecloth and the food was delicious. Hermione could see the confused looks on the younger girl's faces. This was their first time. They would soon realize that the minute the Zabini's left everything would be back to normal.

Under Madam's instructions the girls helped clean and serve food. Lady Zabini looked on happily and repeatedly thanked Madam Petunia for raising such wonderful young ladies. Towards the end of lunch Sir Vernon and Dudley walked through the doorway carrying a three layered cake. They placed it in front of the Zabini's and greeting were exchanged. Hermione watched with eyebrows raised as Sir Vernon attempted a smile.

"Oh my, you look so wonderful my boy, and I heard from a little birdie that it is your birthday?" Lady Zabini exclaimed.

Dudley smiled slightly and nodded.

Lady Zabini turned to her husband with a smile and with a mischievous look on her face she said "well that calls for a celebration, does it not?

Lord Zabini nodded lovingly at his wife. Indulging her. It was easy to see the two adored one another.

"Let us all go to the zoo!" she said clapping her hands excitedly. As an afterthought she turned to Madam and asked, "That's alright with you?"

We could literally see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to back out of the offer. As she tried to refuse us this one day of fun. One chance of happiness.

"Oh why thank you Lady Zabini, you are ever so sweet, perhaps just my family shall go. The girls had quite a late night last night. We had a wonderful party for Dudley. They do love him. He is like an older brother to them. It is ever so special. So perhaps it is best they stay home and rest so they can be ready for their studies tomorrow"

The lies falling from her thin ugly lips disgusted Hermione.

Lady Zabini's face fell slightly and then she turned to us, "Girls you look awake to me. Would you like to enjoy a day at the zoo in honor of Dudley?"

The room was silent. No one was sure how to respond. Answer honestly and risk the wrath of Madam ?

Finally Hermione nodded slightly and some of the girls watching her began to nod. Soon they were all shouting out yes's, and thank you's, and we can't wait. Madam Petunia looked furious and Hermione knew there would be hell to pay later, but for now she was just swelling with happiness to see Madam being forced to fake a gracious smile at the Zabini's. It was definitely worth it. They washed up again after lunch, one of the girls came up with a bag of new clothes from Lady Zabini, and they all changed, and then headed back out to the zoo.

The sun was beating down on the group. It was enough to make anyone hot and cranky. But Hermione was in seventh heaven. Outside. Freedom. Nature. What more could she ask for.

The Dursley's were walking close by with the Zabini's and although Hermione would have loved a chance to speak to the nice Lady Zabini she steered clear making sure to stay out of Dudley's way. At times she could feel his eyes boring into her, but she pretended she didn't notice anything. At one point Hermione turned to look at the lion exhibition and mistakenly caught Dudley staring at her. He licked his lips and winked as his eyes roamed over her body. Sick to her stomach she quickly turned away. She slowed her pace until she was at the back of the group.

They entered the reptile house. The air was slightly damp and infinitely more cool than outside. The girls walked off in pairs as they examined the cages and exhibits.

Hermione walked over to one of the larger exhibits curiously. At first she didn't notice anything inside the cage as she peered around. Then she noticed it. A large snake camouflaged. She walked over to the sign hanging on the side of the cage began to read the words.

 **Boa Constrictor**

 **Originally from Brazil**

Brazil. The snake was so far from home. Held in captivity.

Hermione lifted the palm of her hands to the glass.

"I know how it feels" she whispered softly, "every day wanting to go home-wishing to be free""

She pressed closer to the glass as the snake moved slightly towards her.

She watched with wide eyes as the snake seemed to almost nod its head as her.

"Talking to snakes now are we?" said a voice behind her as a large body came close and pressed against her body.

Hermione froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Dudley.

Why her? Why every time?

Hermione breath caught in her throat as his hand reached to her bottom and squeezed roughly.

"Ahhh you fell so damn good bitch" he whispered against her throat.

"Everyone can see us" she tried pointing out.

"What? No hugs for your favorite 'brother' on his birthday" Dudley mocked.

Hermione stayed stiff as Dudley put his arms around her and hugged her tightly feeling up and down her body. She could feel the proof of his arousal against her body and a wave of nausea swept over her. She felt repulsed by her own body. That it could do this to him. For him. It made her angry.

"Get off of me", she whispered frantically, trying to put some force behind her words. When he didn't move she reached behind her to pinch his skin. He yelped and backed away a step. Hermione whirled around to confront him.

Her eyes narrowed, "don't ever come near me or touch me again!"

Dudley laughed in her face as he bent by her ear to whisper, "When you say that it only excites me. And you know it. I know you want it bitch. I'll have you one day. Very soon", and before she could even react he slapped her bottom and walked off.

Hermione didn't even bother yelling out after him. What was the point? Stand up for herself and get in trouble. Make a scene. There wasn't anything for her to do. She was alone in this.

A group of girls came over then pointing and talking about the snake, which Hermione saw, was unmoving and silent once again. Just like her. She sighed and tried to make the best of the rest of the outing.

When they returned later they ate dinner with the Zabini's, thanked them graciously, and waved goodbye as the coach made its way away from the orphanage. Within moments the tranquility was broken and Madam was barking orders. Threatening the girls. They hadn't done their work for the day and would need to work to make it up. Possibly through the night. Hermione observed the crestfallen looks of the youngers girls with an almost cold reaction. This was life. This was the way it was. The sooner they accepted it the better off they would all be.


	6. Chapter 5

_Tha_ _nk you_ _SereniteRose for the kind review! This story does not have any magic...but it is definitely magical:)_

Chapter 6

It was dark in the corridor. The others had finished their tasks and gone up to bed. Madam Petunia had given Hermione quite the tongue lashing, but thankfully hadn't done her any physical damage, and she was trying to finish up her long list of meaningless and useless chores. Her punishment.

She scrubbed the wall furiously willing the stains to be gone already. Her eyes kept closing on her and then opening abruptly. She was tired. If only she could lie down for just a few moment. Close her eyes.

Hermione's body shook awake at the sound of footsteps coming towards her. She squinted her eyes towards the source of the noise. With a sense of dread she realized it was Dudley Dursley.

She glanced over her shoulder but all she could see was darkness. There was no around at this late hour. She was alone.

As Dudley approached she tried to slink back into the shadows by the wall. Hoping he would pass and not see her. She held her breath with a morbid anticipation.

When he glanced down and noticed her, Hermione felt the familiar stirrings of adrenaline course through her veins. She had to get out.

She smelt the alcohol before she saw it. The bottle in Dudley's hand. He was drunk.

"Damn I knew you would be waiting for me", he said, as he bent down until he was level with her. Staring into her frightened eyes. She could see the desire in his.

She tried to scoot back.

He grabbed onto her hand, stood up, and lifted her up with one sharp yank.

She let out a small yelp of pain and then his lips were on hers. His tongue was inside her mouth. Wet. Gross. Invading and probing. The smell and his tongue made her choke and gasp, but he was relentless. His hands went to her breasts and he twisted then painfully.

Hermione tried to push him away, but was no match for his strength.

Suddenly he let go of her and she breathed a sigh of relief. Alas, it was too soon. He took one long leering look at her tear filled face, her pained expression, and bruised lips and with a twisted grin he grabbed onto her shirt. He tore it off with force.

Hermione shrieked but Dudley covered her mouth with his large beefy hand to smother her screams. He pushed her down on the hard floor and she saw stars as the agony engulfed her. She was beginning to panic, as she realized what was going to happen. There didn't seem to be anyway that she could stop it.

"Please…" she whimpered urgently, "please no don't"

She had been resorted to begging.

He ignored her pleas as he rubbed his hands over her body and under her skirts. Hands feeling up her thighs. She continued to whimper and beg.

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Tears sprung to her eyes, as she let out a hoarse scream of pain.

She heard him unzip his pants and she nearly lost her mind as she thrust herself back and forth, crying out, determined to get out of his strong grasp.

He was grunting and making noises that filled her with disgust.

With a sudden sickening realization it hit Hermione that her movements were only succeeding in turning him on.

She froze and then an idea hit her. A possibility of hope.

She tentatively reached her hand into the waistline of his pants and taking a deep breath she touched him. She heard him grunt his appreciation.

She squeezed him hard and tried to mimic his sounds of pleasure.

"Oh Fuck yes…finally knew you wanted it to bitch…yes damn …. Oh fuck yes", he groaned as she rubbed up and down his length.

His eyes were closed and Hermione had to swallow a wave of nausea as she saw the effects of her actions.

She slowly eased her body to the side and at first he held his place.

"Dudley", she rasped, trying to put on a voice that implied she was enjoying this as much as him, "I want to taste you…I want to be on top of you"

Without a second thought Dudley flipped her over so that she was on top of his body.

Hermione let out a fake moan of pleasure and moved down the length of Dudley's body. She positioned her head at the top of his pants. She chanced a glance at his face and saw that his eyes were still closed.

"Wait", she whispered" let me do this another way….I want you to feel me baby", and Hermione got up as if to change positions.

Hermione felt around and grabbed her ripped shirt lying on the ground.

Slowly and as quietly as possible she fled the scene taking care to stay in the shadows. She only had seconds. All the years of sneaking around, of making sure never to be seen or heard were paying off now. This was her only chance.

Ducking into a corner behind one of the cabinets, a place she used to hide in when she was younger and Madam Petunia was upset with her, Hermione waited with bated breath.

She heard his confusion and then his frustration.

He cursed loudly as he went after her.

She could see his body swaying from side to side as he threatened her.

He passed by her hiding spot and continued on down the hallway.

Hermione quickly slipped out from behind the cabinet and ran towards the window.

She jumped up onto the sill.

Her heart was beating furiously and the long way down from the window to the ground only caused an increase to its pace.

Suddenly she heard a noise. Perhaps Dudley was making his way back.

With a wild glace over her shoulder Hermione jumped. She fell hard. She knew she would have bruises come tomorrow but at least nothing felt broken.

….

She could never return to the orphanage.

This was her time. To leave and never turn back.

Hermione paced the darkened streets of London.

She had her shirt wrapped around her chest in the most modest way possible which had been an extremely difficult feat considering it had been ripped from her body.

Hermione heard a drunken brawl towards the right and made a decision to turn down the opposite street.

Out of nowhere 5 men approached. Her heart skipped a beat.

It was too late to turn away. It would be like placing lights next to her and calling them to come.

She tried her best not to panic and to remain relaxed as she continued walking.

She could hear their taunts as they got closer.

"Oooh girl whatchya doin' out so late at night"

"She probably wants some dick man"

"Look at the way she moves her body…hey girl want to…." Said one of the men as he made an obscene gesture.

As she approached them she tried to pass on the side but they all inched closer effectively closing her in.

Their taunts turned into physical harassment as they reached out to touch her body.

Hermione felt her heart racing when for the second time that night she was being attacked by men.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, bright lights appeared, and a carriage driven by horses, wove its way down the street at high speed until it came to a halt in front of the group.

A high class man stepped out of the coach with pistol drawn.

Hermione lowered her head and turned away.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" he roared.

The men lost no time, swiftly forgetting about their prey as they hurried off in opposite directions, tripping over their own legs in their rush to get away.

Hermione breathed hard as she lifted her eyes to the man who had saved her.

He had silver blonde shoulder length hair. He looked regal.

He approached her gently and said, "Are you okay girl?"

Hermione nodded slowly.

"It's dangerous to be out on the streets like this", the main pointed out.

Hermione just watched him.

The man thought for a moment and then stuck out his hand in a comforting manner, "would you like to come home with me?"

Her eyes got wide.

She turned her body away and then looked behind her, "thank you for helping me. I…I'm going now"

Hermione ran. As fast as she could. She expected to hear the sound of footsteps chasing her. But this time there was silence.

After a few minutes she entered an empty alleyway.

She walked over to one the dirty walls and rested her head against it before sliding her body down to the ground.

Tears fell from her eyes as she cried silently. She swiftly wiped them from her face. Determined to be strong. She didn't have time to fall apart.

She was determined to never be under anyone's rule ever again.

Hermione closed her eyes as the energy seeped from her drained body, soul, and mind.


End file.
